bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kinno Sendo
'Kinno Sendo (金仙道, Golden Blade of War) is the 31st head of the Sendo Clan. As such, Kinno attempts to have the clan grow and become stronger in its arts as he senses that the Central 46 '''is planning on performing the same act on them as what happened to their sister clan. Appearance Kinno is often described as a fair featured young man who is the polar opposite of his elder cousin, Ieyasu. Long dirt blond hair spills down his back freely in a long ponytail held by red bands going as far as the middle of his theighs, with a spiked fringe lying between his eyes and spiked, downward pointing bangs to frame his head. His appearance is often compared to that of an intellectual as opposed to the more barbaric physical appearance of his cousin. His fair features are further emphasized by his deep, crystalline green eyes. Kinno favors clothing very different from what he wore when a member of the Gotei 13. His new garb is an eye-catching combo of black and silver. Beneath his silver-colored kosode which bears a delicate design of his clan on each shoulder which he wears when not wearing the clan's Happi , is the black sleeveless shitagi and hakama. He wears long tabi boots, which are almost knee-height, colored black, with knives hidden in the sides. In a full combat situation in which Kinno is able to prepare for, he wears the traditional '''Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls), that most shinigami wear. Over that he wears five pieces of Sendo armor that he had crafted for his position. The first piece of armor was Dō, a chest armour made up of iron and/or leather plates of various sizes and shapes with pendents made from iron or leather plates hanging from the front and back of the dou (dō) to protect the lower body and upper leg, it was all black with red and gold lining and fits tightly against his body. He then wears small rounded Sode on each shoulder to allow for full movement as well as protection, Han Kote, which are gauntlets that cover his entire forearm, a small version of a Haidate that doesn't impede his stride and still protects his theighs, and lastly Suneate, to protect his shins. All are colored blac with red and gold lining like his chest plate. He is almst comparable to a full samurai in the armor, yet not as bulky. Kinno often carries his zanpakuto in it's scabbard n his hand, not ever tying it to his waist. Personality Kinno can be best described as a confident, calm, and even cocky individual. He is more than willing to face a problem or obstacle head-on, finding direct intervention to be the most effective when dealing with issues. He is prideful, confident of his abilities and often unwilling to accept the equal or superior traits of his opposition in any form. Sometimes, he is often sarcastic and mocking, but only in the event of a rather distasteful or irritating situation. Despite his pride, he will acknowledge someone when their traits and abilities are very clear to be equal to or above his own. He is relentless and ruthless, refusing to show mercy on his enemies. In this sense, he can be considered a dangerous man to deal with when standing in the way of him and what he is aiming for. He is not above morality, and has a heavy disapproval for actions and events that are looked down upon as savage actions by society. He also has a strong loyalty towards those that he considers to be his friends, willing to challenge anyone that threatens their safety. But he knows his limits, and will willingly back down when there is a situation he cannot face and win against. History Under construction... Powers & Abilities Zanjutsu Master: Kinno is quite naturally skilled in Swordmanship, coming from the Sendo Clan, which prizes Swordsmanship skill and willingness to fight above all else. When in battle, Kinno typically resists to use his Zanpakutō, as his primary mode of battle to give opponnents a fighting chance to hurt him. When he does weild his zanpakuto, Kinno is able to perform very advanced techniques in rapid succession, as in going from slashing to piercing to using his scabbard as a make-shift tanto. He has been shown on various occasions to be able to match a Captain-level opponent blow for blow with his sword and can be considered a swordsmanship specialist. With more training, Kinno could easily become a grandmaster level opponent in this area. *'Ken'atsu' ( ケン篤, Lit "Pressure of the sword") A move Kinno became naturally able to perform from his training, this move is basically the air/power moved by the sword just by cutting through the air. *'Iaidō Master': Because of his training, Kinno has mastered the art of Iaido to the point where the enemy doesn't even see the sword strikes until after he returns his blade to its scabbard, no small part played by his reflexes honed from years of fighting. When using this style, he perfers to fight with the killing edge facing him, not the opponent(s), being the passive form of his shikai. *Kamisoshin ( 神送信殺害 God Send Slayer)- **'Kamisoshin #1: Kamishiri (神城, "Ancient's Death" or "Progress through Sacrifice")' - By swinging the user's sword across, they can make a sweeping motion that cuts everything within 5 km of the user with the force generated from the movement. The force behind this technique is great enough to defeat even Adjuchas-level Hollow with little effort. **'Kamisoshin #2: Yasei Hon'nō (野性本能, "Feral Instinct")' One of the few non-lethal techniques of the Kamisoshin. The user swings their scabbard at a target, usually crossing over the chest and head. Most users perform the technique with blade stilled sheathed for better grip and longer reach. The immediate pressure of the swing will cause the target to pass out, as at that moment when the blade crossed, the reiatsu was too much to bare. It's targeted around the chest because the Hakusui is their and makes for an easy target to incapacitate targets. There is a much more lethal form of this technique but is under strict management due to its killing power, and easy misuse. **'Kamisoshin #3: Sawagi no Kōgeki (騒ぎの攻撃, "Turmoil Ending Strike")' - The user keeps their weapon sheathed and draws the weapon quickly releasing a large wave of reiatsu from the blade to strike through an immediate target. The reiatsu can be elementally charged depending on the user. This technique is quite dangerous as it leaves the user open to attack until the last possible second for maximum efficency. **'Kamisoshin #4: Muon Satsujin (無音殺人, "Silent Homicide" or "Peaceful Slumber") '''A technique that utilizes the user's reaitsu to amplify thier speed and cutting power to cut through the sound barrier at an almost unnoticiable pace. The technique is so fast that those struck by it don't even know they were struck until the blade returned to its sheath the third time. This technique is perfect for those duels in the peaceful country side or for taking out enemies quickly without detection. **'Kamisoshin #5: Kamiodantō''' (神を断頭, "Beheading God" or "Silencing the Voice of Go) - This technique takes time to prepare and starts with the user taking stance with weapon sheathed. More masterful users can perform it without the stance or weapon sheathed. The user builds up reiatsu through use of their Hakusui. This projects a large outline of a demonic looking being around them mimicing their stance. They say this manifestation is the son of their patriarch's rage personafied. They user would then release all their built up energy in one slash or flurry of slashes depending on the user's skill and time charging. Both the user and the manifestiation will mimic each other cutting through their target with large cutting waves capable of negating cero oscuras. This technique is a last resort as it can damage the user's Hakusui and leaves them depleted of energy. Kido Novice: As the Sendo clan does not primarily use kido, Kinno has not devoted a lot of time to the growth of this skill. He is known to only know two kido spells, which are both Hado. 1. Shō (衝, Thrust) Pushes the target away from the caster 4. Byakurai (白雷, White Lightning) The user fires a concentrated, powerful lightning bolt from their finger. Shunpo Expert: Kinno is proficient enough in flash steps to keep up with captain-level Shinigami. His skill in this area allows him to move fast enough to dodge a vast majority of multiple blasts that are fired at him and stay within striking distance or inside an enemies zero hit area with ease. His great speed allows him to defeat numerous opponents at once. Hakuda Expert: Since Kinno mostly uses his hands in battle to show the ultimate disrespect to his opponents in the eyes of the Sendo, he has become very skilled in the arts of hand-to-hand. Kinno has become very skilled with his hands through his training of becoming a Sheath of the Sendo Clan, which he failed at becoming. He often sparrs with his cousins Atsui and Samui due to them being the only ones who can keep up with him, he often can dispatch of enemies quickly. He has enough power to destroy a menos with his amount of power. Immemse Spiritual Power: Kinno possesses a considerable amount of spiritual power, matching that of a Captain. Instead of focusing it in order to gain an external advantage in combat, he uses it in a more specialized and exceptionally controlled manner. By hiding his own spiritual influence, he can keep his presence invisible to spiritual sense and leave him undetected. In conjunction with his other abilities, he can ultimately make himself a "ghost" in the battlefield. He is also capable of using it to enhance his blows in combat and dominate hapless opponents. Enhanced Reflexes: Kinno's body still keeps the fruits of his training. Thanks to this, he can dodge most injuries an attacker could attempt to inflict upon him with plenty of breathing room. He can also couter attacks almost as they happen, making it look like he's supernatural. Zanpakutō *'Name': Tengoku-Bushi ( 天国の武士, Heavenly Samurai) *'Command': Duel at the speed of light (光の速さで決闘, Hikarinohayasa de kettō) *'Zanpakuto Appearance & Personality: '''Tengoku-Bushi appears as a masked samurai in full-body armor that's white in color and adorned with jewels similiar to what is found in it's shikai's scabbard. He has long, silver hair tied with a gold ribbon and wears a white forehead plate that resembles the horns of an oni. From what little is seen from when his mask was broken apart during training with Kinno, he appears to resemble his master to some degree. : Unlike his master, he is portrayed as serious, prideful, and uninterested in small-talk. He is also calm and silent, only speaking when it is something of importance. His composure is great enough to even put up with the juvenile antics of Kinno when he was younger, even when he is caught in the middle of it. He has occasional emotional outbursts and can be rather impatient, this is most likely a reflection of Kinno's inner nature from his younger years. Unlike his partner, Tengoku-Bushi is more cheerful and humble, willing to relax and enjoy partying, even to the point of passing out from too much drinking. He tends to keep his mask on at all times, even while taking a bath, and he also has a spare mask at hand, should his current one break. *'Sealed Appearance:' A regular katana, with a simple cross guard, which is a simple open frame, much like a four-pane window. It has a gold guard with white hilt-wrapping and black sheathe. *'Shikai Appearance:' In Shikai, Tengoku-Bushi keeps the same appearance as its sealed state, but with a more elaborate scabbard with gold embroidery across it and five different color jewels, one being a ruby, another an emerald, a saphire, topaz, and a diamond. *'Shikai Ability:' Kinno's Zanpakuto ability centers around the manipulation of reishi and how it ties together the world and dimensions. When Kinno concentrates and slashes with Tengoku-bushi, the resulting slash is able to split the surrounding reishi particles and other elements and create small pocket dimensions, that can absorb the attacks of others. There is no limit to what can become absorbed within this pocket but Kinno hints that items with a spirit of some kind or amount will be affected by it. Kinnon is also known to store things for use later within the dimensional pocket. Some joke as him using it as his personal closet as he had to change attire more than once at various occassions with the use of Tengoku. **It's ability to capture and return items through its use of pocket dimensions relies on the scabbard itself, and in tandum the blade's position within the scabbard. If Kinno has Tengoku's curve facing upward, meaning the dull edge is being used as the striking edge,which he acknowledges as Judō (受動, lit Passive) , Tengoku-Bushi will only create pockets that absorb. If the curve is down and the striking edge is used, which he acknowledges as Kassei (活性 lit Active), Tengoku-Bushi releases whatever was last captured unless dictated by Kinno's command which he would verbally have to say. **'Hakku Sunpō''' (ハックの寸法, Hack Deminsion) - Kinno weilds Tengoku-Bushi in Kassei position and draws the blade with a quick snap of the wrist cutting through dimsional barriers and releasing a torrent of slashes towards the opponnent. It is actually his original slash amplified and multiplied by a unique property of his zanpakuto's dimesion bending abilities. **'Kiatsunome' (気圧の目, Cyclone's Eye) - A Judō form move where Kinno does a spinning slash and returns the blade to its scabbard. Everything except a small point directly above Kinno approximately around the base of the neck is, absorbed into a pocket. The small point missed by the ability is the one drawback to the impenetrable defense. **'Taifūnozōka' (台風の増加, Hurricane Rise) - The opposite of Kiatsunome, usually following the move. It requires Tengoku-Bushi to be in Kassei and to spin in the opposite direction he spun when performing Kiatsunome. The ability releases eerything that was absorbed by Kiatsunome at once in all directions. *'Bankai Name': Chēn Hason Shita Ten-gun (連鎖破損天国軍, chained corrupted heavenly army) When releasing he drops his sword letting it slam into the ground causing a ripple effect to take place in the immediate surrounding area. When the ripples in the air dissapte Kinno can be seen in his new bankai apearance. *'Bankai Appearance: '''Kinno's zanpakuto again doesn't change dramatically. The scabbard becomes covered in a bone like design. A white bone like armor covers his chest, arms, shoulders and feet while a stripe runs across his forehead with horn like protrusions grown from it. Underneath this he wears a completely black bodysuit that flares out behind him imto two coattails. His eyes also glow an errie green with power. *'Bankai Ability: Under construction... Quotes (To Mushoku Kaigan) "A code of honor is what keeps us from being animals. When we battle against a person with their own rules and codes, it becomes a battle of wills and philosophy, This makes duels a true work of art, taking both the physical and mental aspects of the combatants and see which is better... And each battle tells your opponent about you through what you will and will not do in battle. It's a way to exchange our stories without speaking. So when you say you have no code of honor, I don't believe you, as your style says different." Trivia *Tengoku-Bushi and its abilities are based upon the '''Dark Slayer Style of '''Virgil '''of the '''Devil May Cry '''series. *Kinno's birthday is the same as Byakuya Kuchiki and the author's. *He was made the 31st head because of the author's love of the numbers 3, 1 and 31. *Tengoku-Bushi's two forms are based on the philosophies of Jeet Kun do, where the fighter must eithier be the aggresor or be the reactor. Category:Sendo Clan Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Shinigami Category:Clan Head Category:Tysomo-Raijin1